


Lucifer's Rebirthday Fantasy

by GlowingRae



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Lucifer S1E8 alternate scene, Lucifer's piano, Masturbation, Other, Possessive Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingRae/pseuds/GlowingRae
Summary: Which of his fantasies to indulge tonight, thought? The one where the Detective bends him over the desk at the station, forcing his chest to the scarred wood, hands cuffed behind his back and Chloe pegging him from behind?  The one where they do, in fact, make Rosemary’s Baby?  The one with the Detective naked atop his piano, slick with desire?  Yes, that one....
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 39
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick alternate scene from S1 E8 Lucifer, where Lucifer is hurt Chloe left his rebirthday party early, and is trying to work out his feelings by indulging one of his more persistent fantasies.

With the last of the rebirthday revelers finally gone Lucifer was tired. While the night had been exciting, many interesting prospects, Chloe’s early departure – with Detective Douche no less – had been surprisingly hurtful.

He tried to shake it but thoughts of Chloe with Dan insisted on intruding all night. They were most unwelcome.

Lucifer was disgusted to find he had smoothly lifted a partygoer’s phone to check Chloe’s Instagram, looking for proof of…of something. That she cared? That she didn’t?

Finding a picture of her and Dan at some other party had caused a sudden lurch of his heart and his gut. An unfamiliar feeling. Dr. Linda might claim jealousy but certainly that was impossible. He is the Devil. He does not do jealousy. He is the Master of Carnal Desire, every pleasure satisfied, every deepest wish of dark, secret hearts fulfilled.

Still, Chloe’s absence had stayed distressingly on the edges of his mind all night.

Of course Chloe and Dan had broken up. They couldn’t be together romantically. And yet…there had been a silent understanding that passed between them which made him doubt. The look had once again underscored his status as an outsider to Chloe’s thoughts and innermost sanctuary.

 _Innermost sanctuary_ , he smirked. He’d been amused at the use of this holy and religious term in a way that was certainly more profane in some of the delightfully filthy novels he’d discovered with bare breasted men and women on the covers.

An invitation to that particular inner sanctuary of the Detective's would not be forthcoming, he knew.

Still it might be possible to become part of the more spiritual version of Chloe’s sanctuary. The connection was undeniable. Surely she sensed it as well. And yet Chloe herself seemed to find it easy to disregard if she could leave his party so shockingly early.

Tonight he had hoped to have Chloe by his side, a warm glow tucked near his heart, a true friend. He had been looking forward to it for ages. While he might not be allowed to bring her pleasure as he did others, surely he could make her happy and comfortable, truly relaxed and joyful, as she deserved.

Yet she had denied him this simple pleasure, also. And she had left. Not even told him where she went.

Lucifer also been unable to play the song he had in mind for the evening. A song meant to show Chloe how much she needed him, how important their partnership was, how special.

Lucifer wandered to the piano and placed his drink on top, turning it idly in his hands. The dimmed lights of Lux shining through the drink reminded him of Chloe’s waves of dark gold hair tonight, brushing her bare shoulders, making his fingers twitch in desire to bury them in her hair. Yes, his wings glowed with the light of God but he swore this was nothing compared to Chloe’s hair.

 _Enough of this_ , thought Lucifer. Surely the best way to rid himself of these thoughts was to indulge the fantasy fully and bring himself to release. The best way out is through. It would restore their balance and allow him to experience the contentment in their friendship which he treasured. _Edging was fun, but only when there was promise of fulfilment at some point_ , thought Lucifer.

Which of his fantasies to indulge tonight, thought?

The one where the Detective bends him over the desk at the station, forcing his chest to the scarred wood, hands cuffed behind his back and Chloe pegging him from behind?

The one where they do, in fact, make Rosemary’s Baby?

The one with the Detective naked atop his piano, slick with desire?

Lucifer breathed in sharply, shifting on the piano bench, hard already against his pants. That was the one that came to him in his dreams sometimes.

The Detective was the only one he would ever allow to mar his piano. What would he give to have her open and ready for him, her beatiful arse on his keyboard, he grinning at her, fingers tempting and teasing her as he played and stroked her thighs. She gasping, reaching for his hair. He would let his fingers trail over her skin and the notes, have her arching for his hands, his mouth, painting the keys with her desire….

Lucifer reached for his silk boxers. His cock was already pushing through the opening, and his thumb trailed across the head of his cock and he groaned, spreading the wetness.

He wanted her strong, bare thighs around his head as he used his tongue and nose and stubble to tease and lick her, he wanted her to gasp at the feel of his cock as he gripped her to him and moved himself against her, anointing himself in the evidence of her arousal, to see her eyes luminous and blown with desire for all that he truly is.

Lucifer’s hand stroked more urgently on his cock. Her name was like a benediction in his mouth, he hardly dared to say it, but it was building inside him. Tonight he would allow it.

 _Chloe_ , he gasped, dark eyes flying open, fist pumping rapidly. He was seconds from spilling his seed across the underside of the piano. Surely a first, but worth it.

From across the darkened room, a rustle, then Chloe, low and questioning: “Lucifer?”


	2. What Is This Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's point of view, and how music helps her arrive at Lux determined to act on her desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found when I went to write this that Chloe's feelings were harder to get at, no less strong, but more reserved. I needed something to help Chloe get in the mood, so I made a playlist.  
> I imagined that she’s listening to these songs on the list as she drives, especially the first six or so. You might enjoy listening to it while you read:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Zk1GGZWGuO1QaK42CiPsD?si=9P5-W0YeQ8iLHbxKIEUzkg
> 
> With no secrets  
> No obsession  
> This time I’m speeding  
> With no direction  
> Without a reason  
> What is this fire  
> Burning slowly  
> My one and only  
> Desire  
> -Ryan Adams, Desire

Fakeness. It left Chloe feeling hollow.

The drinking with Malcom’s buddies, playing the repentant, ashamed cop, afraid of her mistake. But it wasn’t a mistake. She was right. She knew it. They would know it, too. It would just take time.

Sometimes it felt like all she did was wait. For what came next. For someone to unlock her. For the beauty she knew was there, at the edges of her vision. She got a glimpse sometimes – whispering her daughter a story, sun blazing through a pane of glass, Ella’s joyous hugs, the light in Lucifer’s face when he saw her. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat.

It always eluded her. She saw it, and before she could pin it down, know what it was, it was gone. Maybe that’s what made things beautiful. 

Maybe she drove it away, the moments of beauty. Everyone telling her to loosen up, and Chloe wanted to, she wants to, sometimes, but how.

The car window was down, air sparking cool on her cheeks, her hair a golden pennant. Chloe turned up her favorite playlist and made another turn. No direction, just driving. It felt like the answer was right there.

The darkened road and the hum of the pavement drew her on. Into a mood. Restless. Impatient. Desire.

What did she crave? A fire, to melt the cold inside. Something real. A thousand-watt smile of true happiness to see her. 

_All this waiting for the power, for some answer to this fire…_

Lux rose in the dark ahead of her. Globes of light gleaming on a polished piano. Lucifer, golden light shining in his eyes. For her.

Chloe’s breath hitched. This was not something she thought about. Lucifer was too important, and too confusing. Tonight, though, Lucifer seemed the most straightforward thing she knew.

And now that the thought was there, she didn’t know how not to go there. But Chloe felt naked already, bringing no flirtation, no seduction plan, nothing but her honesty, just her and her heart, laid bare. It made her gut wrench to think about it.

Lucifer was so…Lucifer. Vastly experienced. Charming. But with everyone. He admired her, she could see that, but how he wanted her, and for how long, was much less clear.

Chloe parked and looked up where she knew the penthouse was, loosening her hair from its knot, humming the words to her favorite song. If she stopped, she might not go in. Chloe imagined Lucifer watching her, waiting.

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
_ _So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_   
_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_   
_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat_

Suddenly, she couldn’t wait another second to be inside. This fire was so near. Before she lost her nerve, Chloe forced herself to get on the elevator. She was glad no one could actually see her nerves jumping.

The door opened, and Chloe paused in the doorway, eyes – and heart - adjusting. The whole place seemed hushed and waiting. 

From near the piano, Chloe heard something in the dark, and smiled. Lucifer. The piano was her favorite spot to find him. It was where he was at his most charismatic – and his most vulnerable, though that might be accidental.

Through the dim lights of Lux, she could the outline of Lucifer, partially curled over the piano. Chloe paused, confused. Was he hurt?

Then she heard it. Her name. Lucifer repeated it, just the one word, his voice dark, sounded ragged and on the edge of pain. “Chloe…please…”

Not Detective, but Chloe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it smutty for you, but Chloe's story just came out a little more like a poem than smut for me. It was satisfying in a different way to write. We'll see whether Chapter 3 can bring the two together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking maybe a part 2 that is from Chloe's perspective?


End file.
